A Locket of Time and Love
by PFC James 'Angel' Thomson
Summary: A short fic Based Upon Kagome’s and Inuyasha’s thoughts after Inuyasha The Movie 2.


**_A Locket of Time and Love  
A Short Fanfic Based Upon Kagome's and Inuyasha's Thoughts after Inuyasha The Movie 2_**

Despite all the events that had taken place, she could only think of what she saw while Inuyasha was battling Kaguya. "What made you wear that locket Inuyasha? You told me you didn't want to, but you wore it anyways… Does that mean that you love me? Ohh… listen to me. Look what I am saying. Inuyasha, love someone? Yeah, right. But our kiss… It had to mean something, right? Inuyasha came back for us, came back for me. He has to have feelings for me… right?"

"Kagome, what are you babbling to yourself about this time? Normally when we think to ourselves we're quiet about it!" Inuyasha loved giving Kagome a hard time any chance he had, now was no different.

"SIT! Inuyasha, don't you know how to treat a girl with respect? I swear, you're the worst guy I know!" But secretly, despite yelling at Inuyasha and shaking her fist, she just wanted to kiss him again to make sure what she felt was real. Kagome wanted above all else to feel loved, but she wondered if she could ever feel that way from Inuyasha.

"Damn it! That hurts you know? Do you think you can respect me a little bit Kagome, considering I just saved you, AGAIN!" He couldn't hide it this time, he was enjoying Kagome picking on him. A slight smirk came across his face as he smiled to Kagome.

"Oh you two…" Sango and Miroku say in unison. When they hear that they both said it, they just blush and turn away from each other. Inuyasha doesn't pay any attention, but Kagome can sense there is something going on between the two of them.

"Look, I know of a hot spring nearby, I'm just going to take a bath and leave you two alone" Sango said. She winked at Miroku as she said this. The look of surprise that came over his face was priceless.

"I… I… I….." Miroku couldn't seem to be able to say anything, so Sango had to speak for him.

"You can join me this one time Miroku. But no peeking! I better not catch you staring at me while I'm undressing! Hear me?"

"Yes Sango." Miroku couldn't help himself, he was already doing more than looking, his hands managed to find their way to Sango's butt. To his dismay, she didn't seem to mind this time. Sango actually let him keep his hands there as she led the way to the spring.

"What in the hell was that about?" Inuyasha snapped at Kagome.

"I guess Sango finally warmed up to Miroku's 'charm'" she giggled. Kagome knew why Sango let Miroku touch her. Sango knew Kagome had something on her mind that she had to ask Inuyasha. It's a woman thing. Kagome had too many thoughts racing around her mind to be able to focus on any one thing to say to Inuyasha. She was staring off into space thinking.

"Why are you staring at me like that for? You're starting to bother me Kagome. You've been staring at me with those strange eyes ever since we made camp! Is there something on my face?"

"Huh…? Oh, no Inuyasha… I was just thinking some more. You're cute when you're upset. You know that?" She giggled a little more than usual, giving an occasional "tee hee."

"Woman are just strange… Especially you Kagome." He laughed a little bit, but then became serious. "I swear, if I didn't know any better, I would say you almost wanted me to kiss you right now."

Inuyasha didn't know how right he was. "Oh Inuyasha, how will I ever be able to tell you I'm in love with you? How could I bring myself to do that after everything we've been through. You would only think I am weak and that I always need a protector. I don't want you to think of me like that. I just want you to love me Inuyasha. I love you so much…"

"No, silly." She managed to say this, holding back her tears. Inuyasha didn't seem to notice. Typical Inuyasha, being an asshole. "Inuyasha, just hold me. The stars are shining pretty brightly tonight. Just hold me and let's look at the stars together. Okay?"

"Gah… Fine Kagome. Just don't tell Miroku or Sango. I would never hear the end of it." Secretly inside Inuyasha knew he was waiting for an opportunity such as this. He couldn't betray his feelings or lie to himself. He knew how he felt about Kagome, but he was not at all sure that she felt the same way. He was blind to her love, or maybe he wanted to be, since Kikyo was still in his heart in some way. It was thoughts as these that remained on his mind until he fell asleep with Kagome in his arms under the stars that she found so beautiful that night. Kagome fell asleep wondering some more about her locket, and how much it honestly meant to Inuyasha. Was there hope for love to blossom between them? Perhaps, perhaps not. Only time would tell. Her last words passed from her lips so silently that Inuyasha seemed not to hear them.

"I love you Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha seemed not to hear them, but he did. Surprisingly enough, Inuyasha felt feelings inside of him that he had thought long dead. New life had been reborn inside him, as new feelings of love swept throughout his being. He knew now, how much Kagome honestly cared for him. But sadly, he was not certain if he could show his love to her. He only grabbed the locket around his neck and held it tightly in his hand, and with his arm wrapped around Kagome, together they fell asleep.


End file.
